Crystaline Love
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: Takes place right after the party. Sarah and Jareth start a life together. pretty light and fluffy for now. Rating will go up pretty soon.


Well that was that. Done and done. What's said is said. Sarah sighed and flopped onto her bed. The party was over, her friends had left for the night and the mess the goblins had made disappeared with them.

He parents were home, Toby sad and sound, and Lancelot had a new owner. Sarah herself had learned a few lessons. Life isn't fair, things aren't always what they seem and never be flippant with your wishes. Her dreams were however another question entirely. She knew she had made the right decision in returning home, there was however a giant elephant in the room. In retrospect it seemed fairly obvious that Toby had been returned as soon as she made the leap to save him. The final words spoken were an acceptance or rejection of her dreams being offered by the one man who could fulfill them. That much was also fairly obvious, But what's said is said. At fifteen she really shouldn't be saying yes to all her childhood dreams. The giant elephant was actually two elephants filling up every available space in the room. The 1st one was the little line at the beginning of her book: "The King of The Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.." The 2nd was when she had said she wanted all of them in her life she had included him in the statement.

She sighed heavily as she thought of Jareth. That last look he gave her as she spoke the words haunted her every time she closed her eyes. He had looked so disappointed, and defeated. He had been generous, more than generous. He had done everything she asked of him. He offered her all of her dreams and his heart, if what the story said was true.

"Oh hell!" Sarah spoke aloud, smashing her pillow into her face.

Sarah's foremost thought was get shout, "It's not fair!" into the pillow before tossing it across the room and stomp around her room fuming. What was a fifteen year old going to make of " fear me, love me and I will be your slave…" What did she know of love? She knew that given time she could love Jareth, except she had defeated him, rejected him, and then maybe sort of invited him into her life with a vague statement said aloud to an empty bedroom that soon after filled with every Underground creature apart from it's King. Unless…. Sarah lowered the pillow from her face. She jumped from the bed and wrenched opened the window.

"What do you know," She whispered to the night. Sitting in the hollow of a branch of the tree outside her window was a particularly glittery white owl feather.

"So you did here me then?"

She brought the feather close to her heart. Sarah yawned deeply. It was very late. Being transported to another realm was certainly having some serious jetlag effects. She got ready for bed, braiding her dark her. She left the window opened, enjoying the earthy smell of the earlier rain. She twiddled the owl feather between her fingers in the dark. She feel asleep quickly and dreamt of dancing.

Jareth had watched Sarah enjoy the party with her friends. He had considered momentarily barging in a demanding to know if he was included the "all of you.." she had spoken of. He she had; hoped it at least. He purposely left a feather on her tree just in case. He watched her in a crystal from his balcony. She had found it, she had included him. She fell asleep with it clutched to her heart and a smile of her face. Jareth smiled to himself feeling hopeful. He looked out over the vast labyrinth. Sarah was the only runner to defeat it. She was his equal in every way. Her will as strong, her kingdom as great. She was the perfect Goblin Queen. The only one worthy of the throne and it's King. Sarah was however a fifteen year old girl, no where near ready to accept the throne of his love, let alone love him in return. Jareth flopped into his throne, throwing a booted leg over one arm.

"Sarah, Sarah…whatever am I to do with you?" he whispered.

The very obvious thing to do was to let Sarah grow up. She could speak to her friend whenever she wished and Jareth would make sure she knew he was there for her as well. He would prove his love for her and hope she would come to love him. The plan would begin in the morning. Reordering time is exhausting work.


End file.
